This invention relates to accouchement devices, and more particularly to a support apparatus which is arranged to help support a women in various non-reclining positions during childbirth for the purpose of easing the pain of labor and facilitating the process of labor and delivery.
Such devices are known in the art, and I am aware of two U.S. Patents which are illustrative of the art. These are U.S. Pat. Nos. 136,663 and 597,473. Both patents disclose chair type apparatus constructed for the purpose of supporting a woman seated thereon during childbirth.